Sonic Joins the Fight!
by Silvershadow471
Summary: One Saturday, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles are playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl to, like all other guys, prove that their character is the best. Who is victorious? One shot.


It's a warm, Saturday morning in the middle of summer. Sonic the Hedgehog woke up on this morning, stretched, and had breakfast. He had a bowl of Cheerios, because they're high in fiber and circles, and an orange, because...well, it was just there to be eaten. Having nothing else to do until Eggman did his scheduled attack on Station Square at five, he called Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver to come over to his house for the day. When they all gathered in Sonic's living room, they discussed what to do for the day, although Shadow kind of just leaned against the wall and listened. But what do you do on a summer's day? Play video games, of course!

Shadow turned on the Wii, while Knuckles got the controllers. Silver got to pick the first game, since Shadow picked last time.

Silver picked out two games. "Hey, which game do you want to play first?" he asked the others. "I have Prince of Persia or Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

"Brawl!" came the reply.

Sonic took the game and put it in the Wii. He grabbed the Player 1 Wii remote and nunchuck. Silver took Player 2, and Knuckles was Player 3. Shadow, taking Player 4, was muttering, "Always last…"

Skipping the opening cutscene, Sonic went right to the four player brawl.

"Have you unlocked all the characters yet, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I did. I have all the Nintendo characters. There's Mario, Luigi, Link, Ganondorf, Pikachu, Samus, Marth, all those guys."

When the character select screen came up, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles were having their own brawl over who was going to play as Mario.

After a minute, Shadow had enough of it. "Guys!"

They stopped fighting in awkward positions. Silver, with his cyan-colored fur, had Knuckles in a psychic force field in the air, while Sonic had grabbed one of Silver's quills. Knuckles had his foot pretty close to Sonic's head, as if to kick him, and his hands on the walls of his prison. The echidna looked over at the ebony hedgehog and said, "What is it, Shadow?"

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head. "You do this every time! Just play in different colors! Then you can all be Mario."

"Oh yeah." Sonic and Silver walked back over to the Wii, friendly again. When Silver's fur lost its blue color, Knuckles fell to the ground, surprised. He got up with a grunt and went to pick up his controllers. In the end, Knuckles got red-and-blue Mario, Sonic got white-and-red Mario, and Silver got yellow-and-purple Mario.

Sonic looked over. "You haven't picked your character yet, Shads."

Shadow sighed. He hated the nickname, but they insisted on using it. He thought he should pick a strong character, one who could crush the Mario's easily. The obvious choice was-

"Bowser?" Silver said, laughing. "How can you win as Bowser? He's a klutz!"

But, as always, Shadow has them virtually beaten and pinned down within minutes. Silver came in second, Knuckles in third, and Sonic was in last place.

"Great, I lost. Again. If I could, I would remake this game with me as the best fighter! Just imagine," he said, putting his arm around Silver. "The next challenger was announced. Everyone waiting, watching. Then you hear, "Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive, champion of the world, is joining the fight!" Everyone's cheering and the cobalt blue hedgehog- that's me- comes out. No one can beat him, and-"

"Dude," Silver said, pulling away from Sonic. "It's a game. Chill."

"Hmph. Irony," said Shadow, still playing Wii.

"GAME!"

"What?" Sonic and Silver turned to the TV, only to see a loading screen. "What'd ya do?"

Knuckles answered the question, smiling. "He fought a new challenger. Ten second K.O.!"

"But I thought I already had all the characters!"

Two awards popped up after the loading screen, saying, "All characters unlocked" and "All-star mode unlocked."

"Who'd you unlock, Shads?" Silver asked, curiously.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," he told them, each word coming out slowly and carefully neutral.

The real Sonic, with a disbelieving look, said, "No you didn't. Bowser could never beat me! And besides, I'm not a character in a Nintendo game." He opened the character selection screen for the second fight.

The hedgehog's eyes widened. "I'm a character in a Nintendo game!"

Next to the "Random" character choice was a new square, one with a picture of the Blue Blur in it.

"Now let's see who can beat me!"

Sonic quickly picked himself. Silver was Luigi this time instead of Mario. Shadow wanted another strong character, so he chose Ganondorf, King of Darkness. Knuckles picked Peach.

"Why Peach?" asked Silver.

The reply made about as much sense as Eggman's lack of the element of surprise. "She's a great fighter. Everyone thinks she's a lame princess, though. She has to be a fighter for Mario, even though he totally doesn't understand her feelings for him."

Everyone stared at him. "What? It's true!"

Going back to the game, Sonic set the time limit to fifteen minutes. Then, since his virtual clone was unlocked, they fought on Green Hill Zone for the first time. "Our home zone," he said.

When the fighting commenced, Knuckles started the conversation again. "If Sonic is in the game, why aren't we?"

"Because you guys aren't Nintendo characters," Sonic replied.

"Well, then why are you in it?"

"Because I gave them permission."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

"When?"

"November 1st, 2006."

"That was the day after the Halloween party. You slept that whole day!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you-"

"Hey, look! It's me!" cried Silver, pointing to the screen.

Sure enough, a mini Silver was going through the checkered loop in the background.

"Holy crap!" Knuckles yelled. "Silver's in the game! I've been Sonic's best bud for sixteen years and Silver hasn't even been in the group for five! I should be with Sonic in a game!"

"Stop complaining, Knuckles," Shadow said, annoyed. "You're in the game, too. You're running behind Silver." On screen, a little Knuckles went through the loop, too.

"Oh."

The group went back to the game, wondering if Shadow was in it. There were ten minutes left of the match and Ganondorf was winning by a lot. He had +11 points and the others were in the negative teens. When the first Smash Ball appeared, Knuckles was the one that got it, saying, "Oh, yeah!" That earned Peach a few extra points.

At the eight minute mark, the scores were pretty even again. They took a break and paused the game. During lunch, Shadow was pouting about the fact that he wasn't in the game.

"Don't worry, Shads," Sonic reassured him. "Just think about how I feel that I'm one of the best characters in a video game."

Shadow grunted. "We'll see about that…"

When the game was unpaused, Silver said, "Wait! Don't fight yet!"

Everyone stared at him. "Why?"

Silver didn't answer, but he moved his character over to Peach. Luigi stood there for a few seconds. After a while, Luigi punched Peach in the face, knocking her off the screen.

"And that's for coming on to Mario! Stupid Peach!" cried Silver. Even more stares. Silver looked back at them, embarrassed. "What? I don't like her…"

When the fighting started again, the score was close to even until the three minute mark, when another Smash Ball appeared. Sonic almost had it, but got kicked by Ganondorf. With the Smash Ball, Ganondorf turned into Ganon and killed everyone, getting three more points.

With one minute left, Shadow was the sure winner. But Sonic wouldn't give up. "I _know_ I'm the best character! I won't lose!" Then, as if on cue, a Smash Ball appeared in front of virtual Sonic.

Breaking the sphere quickly, Sonic was happy again. "Now let's see what I can do!" he said, pressing the B button.

Mini Sonic took out the Chaos Emeralds and his cobalt fur changed to a brilliant gold. His emerald eyes turned to red and he started to fly around the screen. His super form only lasted for the last thirty seconds or so, but he was able to kill everyone at least twice. When the match finished, Sonic and Shadow both shouted, "I won!"

But, instead of the results screen, a Sudden Death match started between Sonic and Ganondorf. After a few seconds of dodging the other's attacks, an assist trophy popped up next to Ganondorf. Hoping it was something good, he picked it up and opened it. And who appeared? None other than the crimson-and-ebony Ultimate Life form.

Miniature Shadow trapped everything in Green Hill Zone in a Chaos Control vortex. The only one that wasn't slowed down was Ganondorf.

Shadow, pleased with his part in the game, walked his character up to Sonic and sent him flying off the screen. In the end, Shadow was first, with Sonic in second, Knuckles in third, and Silver in last place.

"So…" said Knuckles. "Want to play again or switch to Prince of Persia?" They all looked at each other.

"Rematch!"

**Sorry, that was longer than I thought it was going to be. I don't know if this is the way to unlock Sonic on the game, since I got him from the Subspace Emissary, so ask someone else if you want him. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega. Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii, and all other characters belong to Nintendo, and Prince of Persia is owned by Ubisoft. I think. Please review! Thanks!**

**~Silvershadow471**


End file.
